wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray and Erin
''Ray and Erin is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. The series will star two best friends who become roommates at a boarding school and go through adventures in everyday life with a comedic twist. The series was officially picked up Decemeber 9th by the Wiki Channel. The series has had some cast changes after the departure of Nicole Martin and has become a twin centric show starring Percilla Gold and Gold as both roles as twins, however the series has been put on a hiatus due to plot twist and cast changes. The future of the series is to be announced by the Wiki Channel. Overview The series follows the story of two 15 year best friends, Ray and Erin, who attend high school in California. Ray is very into fashion, shopping, while Erin is more into studying and science. They both get very good grades, though Erin can be a bit gullible and ditzy at times. They are both very good friends who always have each other's backs and always seem to find themselves in crazy situations. The series was first brought to the Wiki Channel by NYCgleek. Nicole Martin (Ray) had done episodes on "James in Hollywood", while Percilla Gold (Erin) who has guest starred on "Kitty Couture". NYCgleek told ''Tiger Beat magazine, "The series has a very classical feel to it. It's about two best friends, while both girls are talented singers. We didn't need a show about another set of kids become famous. (i.e., Kitty Couture, James in Hollywood, the Aca-Girls, etc.) But instead this show will follow the lives of two young girls, making their way through life, which a lot of people can relate too. It's kind of like "Laverne & Shirly" with a modern day twist". During 2014 it was Martin announced her departure from the series, and Percilla, who was a series regular on "the Aca-Girls", was later casted for dual roles in the series. The series was then headed for a total revamp. In Febuary 2014, Wiki Channel producer, Jessie1010 stated the series wasn't good this way, saying it was "too common" even if an additional twist was added, so NYCgleek put the series on a Hiatus. Main Cast Percilla Gold as Rayna "Ray" Lucas - Rayna '''is 15 years old and loves fashion and looking stylish. Ray has been best friends with Erin since they were in 4th grade. Ray is daring, sassy, can be outspoken at times, and not afriad to stand up for herself. Ray is secretly really good at math and basketball (which she would like to stay a secret). Though she can be a little pushy and over the top at times, she is still a really good friend to Erin and always has her friend's back. ''Percilla Gold ''as '''Erin Lucas - Erin is 15 years old and loves being random and quirky. Erin can be fun loving, gullible, and extremely weird at times, but she always has her heart in the right place. Erin loves shopping like Rayna, though Rayna probably loves it a little more. She is always singing the end of her sentences when she gets excited and really loves animals. Erin also loves science. Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' The first season of "Ray and Erin", was picked up December 19, 2013. Category:Shows Category:Wiki Channel Original Series Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Cancelled Shows